Playing Doctor
by Dragonzombie333
Summary: This is a fun little side story to my other fic, Litch Queen. It's a Sess/Inu/Felix pairing and takes place in modern times. Inuyasha wants to play Dr. but the game some how back fires on him XD


I wanted to let everyone know there is a picture that goes with this fic, of Felix in his nurses outfit. So here is the address if you'd like to check that out.

dragonzombie333(dot)deviantart(dot)

Also I want to give major thanks to Lord Youko for helping me write this fic, it was a collaborative effort between the both of us to get it written and would not be nearly as good with out Lord Youko's help. So thank you, thank you, thank you very much.

If anyone is wondering Felix is an original character, cat demon from the other fic I'm writing, Evil Rising Litch Queen of the Western Continent. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still belong to Rumiko Takahashi though, I couldn't persuade them to leave ^.^

Anyway here's the story hope you enjoy.

~ Playing Doctor ~

It was a cold, rainy day outside, Inuyasha was laying on his stomach on a comfy rug in front of the tv, engrossed in a video game. While Felix was laying, stretched out, across the hanyou's back with his head propped up on his elbow, lazily playing with the tip of Inuyasha's ear. He would gently pull it down with his thumb and index finger, then let go and watch it spring back up. His tail slowly twitched from side to side as he repeated the routine.

"Inuyashaaa, I'm bored." The neko sighed.

"I told you it's two player, grab the other controller and help me kick some ass."

"Na, I wanna do something different." Felix rolled off of Inuyasha's back and sat kneeling on the rug beside him.

"Like what?" Inuyasha questioned, while rapidly mashing the buttons of the controller.

Felix crawled over to the couch, got up on his knees and laid his head down on the soft leather cushions.

"I don't know," he brought his tail up over his head and started lazily batting at it with his hand, "something fun."

Inuyasha turned around to ask what Felix had in mind, however the question died on his tongue when he saw the small neko bent over the couch, wiggling his cute, little bottom from side to side as he carelessly played with his tail.

Inuyasha grinned mischievously and crawled up behind his feline friend. Quickly wrapping his arms around the neko's waist, he pinned Felix against the large piece of furniture and pressed his growing erection between the shapely curves of that cute little bottom.

"I know something fun we can do." The hanyou growled into Felix's ear.

"Hhhaaa, Inuyasha." Felix moaned.

Taking advantage of the boy's open mouth, Inuyasha thrust his fingers inside and started pumping them into the slick cavern. Felix helplessly sucked the digits, humming sounds of enjoyment as Inuyasha nipped along his ear and used his free hand to pull down the neko's pants.

Felix squirmed and moaned when Inuyasha cupped his testicles, gently squeezing and rubbing them.

"We should play a game." Inuyasha spoke against Felix's neck. "You know, I hear human doctors do this to their patients for a living." He gripped the boy's balls a little tighter to illustrate the statement.

Felix moaned loudly in response and Inuyasha pulled his slick fingers from the neko's mouth and moved them to circle the little pink ring of muscles at his opening.

"How bout it, I'll be the doctor and you can be my horny little patient coming in for a check up?" Inuyasha didn't wait for Felix to answer before he shoved the fingers inside him.

Felix was in the middle of wiping his chin with the back of his hand when the hard intrusion made him wail in pleasure. The surprised neko slapped a hand over his mouth and looked back at Inuyasha with a bit of worry on his face.

"Inuyashaaaa, Sesshomaru-sama said we can't! Remember, that was the punishment he gave us because last time you did it so hard, you made me claw up his desk and we weren't even supposed to be in his office."

Inuyasha put his hand over the little neko's mouth and started thrusting his fingers into the crushing heat surrounding them.

"Well, we'll just have to keep you quiet, then won't we, and he'll never even know about it."

Felix's tension level sky rocketed several notches and he nervously tapped Inuyasha's shoulder with his tail, then pointed to the very cross looking demon lord standing behind them.

"Oh shit." Inuyasha groaned.

Felix huddled against the couch, with his bottom still bared and whimpered as his inu playmate was dragged away by the scruff of his neck. The neko half expected to receive a few good smacks just for being involved in the situation and was ashamed to be so relieved when he didn't.

When it came to a spanking from Sesshomaru, it didn't matter that Felix couldn't feel pain. The little neko revered the demon lord, simply knowing he was displeased enough to punish him, hurt far worse than anything physical that could be done.

A long time passed before Sesshomaru returned to the living room and found Felix sitting on the couch with his head down and hands in his lap, looking every bit like a child in time out. The sight of the little neko sulking was adorable and one Sesshomaru would never tire of.

"Get in the car neko, the hanyou requires time to consider his actions."

"Uh o-ok."

Felix fidgeted nervously in the leather and ultra-suede seat of Sesshomaru's beautiful silver, 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500 Eleanor.

"Um Sesshomaru-sama, about earlier. I think some how part of that might have also been my fault, not just Inuyasha's." The little neko felt awful that Inuyasha was the only one receiving punishment for the whole ordeal while he, Felix, got to go out joy riding with their alpha.

"Hn, are you feeling sorry for that puppy?" Sesshomaru raised an elegant brow, amused by the neko's apprehensive confession. The demon lord knew Felix felt a sense of guilt whenever the hanyou got himself into trouble and he had begun looking forward to the little demon's bashful distress. "You needn't worry, I will allow his game of doctor to continue when we return. However, I am afraid the role of amorous patient will belong to him."

Inuyasha groaned uncomfortably, he had been kneeling on the cold, hard floor in the basement for hours now. His mouth ached where the thin straps of his gag chaffed into the corners and his pride suffered a blow when saliva that had pooled in his mouth from being stretched open for so long, leaked over his lip and dribbled, embarrassingly down his chin.

His arms were pulled at a painful angle behind his back, trapped inside the long, white sleeves of a straitjacket. Thick canvas belts latched the device tightly to him and bound his arms parallel to each other, strait down his spine.

His thighs and calves were lashed and buckled together with white straps that matched the constricting garment. Each knee was spread far from the other and tethered to the floor by a metal ring on either side of the hanyou.

His head was pulled shapely down towards the floor, by a thick white collar around his neck. The heavy leather choker was attached by chain to another metal ring embedded into the concrete tile in front of him.

Resting between his shoulder blades, fastened to the heavy canvas material, was another metal ring that was connected by chain to some unseen point on the ceiling. It prevented him from gaining any slack from the straining, downward pull of the collar.

His cock throbbed painfully erect between his legs. Pre-emission leaked around and through the thin piece of plastic tubing Sesshomaru had inserted in his shaft earlier. The hanyou shuddered remembering the feeling of that smooth tube pressing into the head of his dick and gliding down into his urethra.

The accessory that complete his outfit was a thin white piece of vinyl string, that was carefully wrapped snug around his balls, wound up his length in a criss crossing pattern and tied off at the tip in a neat little knot.

This was his punishment for disobeying again. While suffering through the ache and burn of his bound limbs and the overwhelming need to cum, the remark Sesshomaru had made just before leaving him like this in the dark room played over in his mind.

"Did you honestly believe you would not be caught? Or were you intentionally seeking punishment?"

Inuyasha growled to himself at the memory and resumed his futile struggle against his restraints. Like all of their bondage toys, the straitjacket, gag, collar, straps and chains were specially made to withstand Inuyasha's strength. Because of that he couldn't move an inch and wasn't even able to give the bastard a good piece of his mind before he left.

Finally after hours of waiting, the bright florescent lights high above him suddenly flickered on and the heavy metal door to the imprisoning room, swung open. However, instead of Sesshomaru walking through, like he had expected, Felix came in pulling what looked like a tray of medical utensils behind him.

The short adorable little neko was dressed from head to toe in what appeared to be a slutty nurses uniform. White leather, platform-heeled boots laced up his legs all the way to mid thigh. A tiny white, one piece, V-necked top flowed seamlessly down into a bare-all mini skirt that clung tightly to his hips and completing the outfit was a small white hat with a red cross printed on it, which sat between his ears.

The little neko shot Inuyasha an I'm sorry look as he pulled the small cart over next to him.

"The doctor says he'll see you now." Felix informed while he stood waiting beside his inu hanyou friend.

Inuyasha was confused and slightly worried, he absolutely didn't want some stuffy old doctor walking in and seeing him tied up like this. His fears were both relieved and increased immensely when he saw Sesshomaru step into the room, snapping a white glove onto his hand. The demon lord was dressed in a long white doctors coat, gray slacks and black leather business shoes, with a gray stethoscope draped around his neck. He looked every bit like the picture of professionalism.

Sesshomaru stopped a few feet from Inuyasha. He looked down from the clipboard he was analyzing and removed his glasses, tucking them neatly into the breast pocket of the lab coat.

"The patient suffers from, … several behavioral problems. Disobedience, sudden out bursts of vulgar language, foul temper and a tendency to act out violently. … We shall start by running a few tests and gauge the patients response. Nurse bring in the examination table." Sesshomaru instructed.

"Yes Doctor." Felix intoned.

Once Felix left the room Sesshomaru smirked down at Inuyasha, walking around him in a circle, admiring his own handy work.

"Are you not happy, hanyou? This is the game you wished to play, is it not?"

Inuyasha growled out an incomprehensible string of obscenities from behind the gag and once again started struggling against his bounds.

Sesshomaru grasped his mate roughly by the chin, making sure the pup met his eyes. "You have brought this upon yourself, hanyou."

Inuyasha growled at first, then reddened with a blush when the demon lord traced a thumb over his lip, smearing the dribble of saliva around and causing more to leak out. Sesshomaru gave him an arrogant smirk before releasing his chin. Inuyasha glared defiantly up at him, wishing badly that the gag wasn't in the way so he could bite that hand.

When Felix returned he was pushing an actual medical exam table into the room with him. 'Where the hell did that come from?' Inuyasha thought watching the bulky item roll smoothly over the tile floor. It was all metal, the top surface looked to be adjustable and each corner was suited with chain shackles.

The little neko parked the table right in front of Inuyasha and bent to lock the wheels in place. He was startled to find, the tiny skirt he was wearing hiked right up the moment he leaned over. He had never worn anything like it before and was embarrassingly shocked when the skimpy apparel left his bottom completely bare.

Trying hard to pull the minuscule piece of fabric back down, he hurried and put the clamps in place against the wheels. Then stood up, hoping to fix the awkward garment, but instead found his back pressed flush against the towering demon lord who was suddenly standing right behind him.

"Quite shameless of you nurse, exposing yourself in front of a patient." Sesshomaru growled.

Felix eeped and blushed even harder when his chest was forced down onto the cold surface in front of him making his nipple rings clink against the metal. Sesshomaru pressed the stiff swell at the front of his slacks right between the boy's exposed cheeks.

"Such indecency should be punished." Sesshomaru purred into one of the neko's silky black ears, loud enough for Inuyasha to hear, and softly enough to have his warm breath on the oversensitive appendage, making Felix shiver. He reached down and gripped the boy's weeping arousal, squeezing it as he leisurely stroked the slender length.

Felix shuddered and moaned, instinctively folding his ears back. His spine arched and his legs spread further apart, allowing the demon lord better access to his eager member.

The little neko could be so alluringly submissive at times, it gave Sesshomaru visions of simply devouring the boy. Inuyasha was not like that though. The feisty hanyou did not yield to authority as easily as the naturally submissive neko did.

Though they were both his ukes, they were nearly complete opposites. While Inuyasha would bluntly refuse to do anything he did not wish to, poor Felix was too compliant and would easily yield under pressure.

This is why the neko could never resist Inuyasha for long. It was not really Felix's fault that the randy hanyou had taken advantage of his mellow nature, making him go against their alpha. But insubordination had been committed nonetheless and it would not go unpunished.

The demon lord's fingers rippled over the little demon's shaft piercings and his thumb smoothed over the velvet head as he slowly stroked the swollen organ, eliciting more cries from his captured kitten.

Inuyasha whimpered from his place on the floor, his erection was also throbbing and weeping for attention. Attention that he was beginning to realized would not be coming any time soon.

"Felix," Sesshomaru murmured, relishing the neko's wildly beating heart, the fear and anxiety which thrummed through his body were like a heady aphrodisiac to the sadistic taiyoukai.

"Watch him. Watch Inuyasha and never forget what happens to feisty little ukes who defy their Lord."

Felix whimpered, eyes turning almost involuntarily towards the trussed up hanyou meeting his wide, lust-hazed stare. The neko felt his heart rate quicken.

"You should have known better than to allow the half-breed to indulge so wantonly in what is only mine to play with."

Felix's eyes widened as he caught the flash of lethal fangs for a second as Sesshomaru lips curled in a slow, predatory smile.

Keeping Felix pinned between himself and the table, the demon lord used the electronic controls on the adjustable examination surface to raise it almost completely vertical. Then he closed the kitten's wrists into the cuffs at the highest end and started lowering the table horizontally again.

When he stopped Felix was bent at a ninety degree angle, stretched out face down across the table top with his feet just dangling off the ground. This of course left his bottom perfectly at waist level and on visual display for its lack of skirt covering.

Sesshomaru rumbled in the back of his throat, trailing his claws down the boy's back and gently racking them over the soft curve of him bottom. He was pleased with the irritated red lines that rose up along the pale, sleek body laid out before him.

"How do you suppose the patient will respond to this situation?"

The demon lord went over to the forgotten tray of utensils and retrieved a jar of warming oil. After thoroughly coating himself with it, he gracefully sank down on his hunches and grasped one of the neko's smooth milky cheeks.

Using his thumb to spread one supple little curve away from the other, he slowly poured oil on the shallow crevice, humming contently as he watched it flow over the tiny pink opening. Felix moaned and shivered, feeling the thick liquid trickle down his sensitive bits and further on between his thighs.

Sesshomaru glanced over at his insubordinate hanyou to make sure the pup was watching before he stood and in one fluid motion, buried himself hilt deep inside the searing, crushing grip of the neko's unprepared entrance.

Felix shrieked in spine bowing pleasure, overwhelmed by the sudden, immense intrusion, filling him to the brim. His tail trembled, quickly snaking itself up and coiling around the demon lord's forearm where it gripped him at the hip. His whole body shook and shuddered as he was abruptly and unexpectedly forced into orgasm. Only Felix could achieve release from such an intrusive, painful entry.

The demon lord breathed a heady sigh while the blissfully tight hole clenched and quivered around him and he started languidly thrusting into that unyielding channel. He deliberately drew out and exaggerated every movement, flaunting the pleasure he was deriving from that constraining little passage. So hot, so wet and soooo tight.

"Hhmm hhmm hhmm hhmmmmm." Inuyasha whined dejectedly, watching the demon lord's heavy sex slowly get swallowed into the neko's body over and over again. He wanted some too, at this point he didn't care what, he just wanted some. Pre-emission seeped freely from his aching member, through the piece of tubing and began to pool between his legs on the floor.

"It is almost poetic," Sesshomaru mused to Felix, apparently unconcerned about the kitten he had trapped beneath him. "The hanyou is too selfish to be content with simply watching you, being taken and you are too conscientious to enjoy yourself while the hanyou finds no pleasure."

Felix's blush darkened at his words. It was true, to some extent. He felt guilty enjoying himself while Inuyasha didn't get any attention from their alpha. Yet, with Sesshomaru-sama manipulating his body so skilfully, he couldn't help that his body enjoyed every second of it intensely.

Sesshomaru grasped Felix by his slender waist and pounded into the boy, driving deep inside the silky confines of his core. Each forceful, gliding thrust struck against that blissful spot inside, pressing hard and rubbing along all those sensitive nerves.

"Ahhhaa … Se- … Sesshomaru-sa- … samaaaaa … ahhhaaa!" Felix keened and moaned from the assault, pulling against his restraint to raise his hips as he was filled again and again.

Inuyasha wanted to growl but all that came out was another pleading whimper as he continued to watch his mate thrust into the little demon. He could hear Sesshomaru talking softly to Felix. Whatever he was saying was making the neko squirm. Two little hanyou ears flickered angrily.

He cared about Felix and would not hesitate to risk his life for the neko. However, the fact that the kitten was hogging all of their alpha's attention was pissing him off. Those two were just going at it like he wasn't even there! Like they didn't need him anymore…

Sesshomaru smiled imperceptibly as he noticed the minute shift in Inuyasha's eyes. The look of pure lust and frustration was giving way to a hint of jealousy…and hurt. The corners of Sesshomaru's lips curled into an evil grin. Yes, he was a sadistic bastard, but damn if the half-breed didn't look adorable with traces of abandonment and pain in his eyes.

Turning his attention back to Felix, Sesshomaru caressed one of the kitten's silky ears softly between his fingers and murmured.

"Tell me, was it really Inuyasha who forced you into this neko? Or was it you who enticed the hanyou into disobeying my order?"

The neko's eyes went wide and his heart began to race faster. He whimpered as guilt began to rise up into a lump in his throat, along with tears that he couldn't swallow back down. He hadn't thought of that before. Had he provoked Inuyasha? After all, he was the one who had been complaining about being bored. Maybe it was his fault that Inuyasha was being punished like this.

The little neko was stricken with guilt and remorse. While he laid there helplessly, plastered to the exam table, writhing under Sesshomaru-sama's attention, Inuyasha was being punished and neglected because of something he, Felix, was responsible for.

One of the demon lord's hands traveled up Felix's side under the material of the nurse's costume and found its way to one of the neko's small silver nipple piercings. The nipple itself was hard, the little pink nub rolled easily between long elegant fingers as Sesshomaru toyed with the sensitive bit of flesh. Gently rubbing his thumb over and over the very tip while tugging on the small metal ring.

Felix's back arched right up, lifting his chest and hips off the table as he unwillingly cried out in pleasure. His nipples were his weakness, they tingled and throbbed so wonderfully as the demon lord twisted, pulled and teased them. Heat rushed straight down his belly and into his groin, from those taunting touches and Felix screamed in ecstasy as the second orgasm hit him just minutes after the first.

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly against the back of Felix's neck, relishing the tight, fluttering grip of the little demon's body. He slid his fingers up the length of the neko's dripping organ as he spoke.

"Such a cruel nurse you are, enjoying yourself so thoroughly while the patient suffers."

"B-But Sesshomaru-sama … ahhha …. I d-don't want Inuyasha to suffer … ahhha … I mean the patient." Felix gasped and moaned.

"Hn, very well then."

Sesshomaru straightened and slowly with drew from the neko, eliciting another whimpering moan from the boy. Then released him from the cuffs and table, and led him over in front of Inuyasha. The hanyou stared resentfully up at the demon lord while wondering what the evil bastard planned to do next, only to receive an amused smirk in return.

"Look at him."

The little neko's eyes were filled with shame as he was forced by the larger demon to look down at Inuyasha.

"If you truly wish for him to suffer no longer then you will assist me in curing this patient of his defiance," Sesshomaru paused to lift the little skirt over Felix's head then stooped to speak against his ear. "In a manner to which he will undoubtedly remember never to disobey _again_."

Inuyasha tensed, whimpering high and pleadingly from behind the object in his mouth. He struggled and squirmed against his restraints as his abused and aching arousal weeped generous amounts of pre-cum from hearing that one galling word.

He cursed the demon lord for training his body to react this way to a single word. All it would take to make him cum was Sesshomaru saying again a few more times and the bastard knew it. He would say it at the most inopportune times too. At the supermarket, in an elevator full of people, while stand in line at the coffee shop. There was no escaping the humiliation of climaxing in the close quarters of a busy elevator with all those people just staring at you in shock.

Inuyasha bit down on the ball of his gag and growled, he wouldn't give Sesshomaru the satisfaction of his compliance, no matter what that asshole did.

So caught up in his musings was the hanyou that he didn't realize Sesshomaru had moved. The demon lord was now crouched down right in front of him with Felix resting in his lap. Gone was the cute nurses outfit, it seemed to be wrapped around his arms, binding them behind his back. The little neko's legs were spread wide, each one draped over one of Sesshomaru's knees. The position was the same as someone holding a lover, forcing the other to watch themselves in a mirror while being taken. But there was no mirror, there was only Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's eyes shone with a cold, dark eagerness and a cruel smirk curled his lips, while staring into the afflicted golden pools, glaring spitefully up at him. One of the demon lord's arms held the neko's slender waist, while he positioned himself at the boy's entrance again. Felix squirmed and moaned while slowly being lowered down onto that generous length and the guilt began to overwhelm him.

It wasn't right his lust-dazed mind protested, he shouldn't be getting this attention from their alpha, it was his fault that Inuyasha was tied up and being punished. He, Felix, should be the one bound on the floor. 'It's what I deserved for causing so much trouble to begin with,' the neko thought.

Sesshomaru began pumping into the kitten, slow yet firm thrusts, filling him again and again. One hand absently stroked the smaller demon while the other raised and lowered his lithe body in time to the movement of his own hips. The demon lord sensually licked along Felix's neck and nipped at his jawline, while increasing the speed of his thrusting. Then sealed their lips together in a searing kiss that left the neko trembling and breathless.

Writhing and moaning helplessly Felix turned his face into the demon lord's shoulder, and tightly closed his eyes, ashamed that he could feel such pleasure while his friend was suffering.

Sesshomaru's eyes remained locked onto Inuyasha's, his lips and tongue played, provocatively along the neko's ear and his fingers wandered over sensitive flesh but his eyes were all for Inuyasha. He watched the defiant sparkle in them waver and leered while the hanyou's resolve began to crumble. Felix was just a tool in his embrace, the true end to his means was in those golden eyes, watching them fill with defeat as the hanyou slowly broke.

Inuyasha glared for all he was worth, gritting his teeth against the ball that had been shoved into his mouth hours ago and still he couldn't beat back the emotional pain. His mate was lathering another with attention and shoving it right in his face …. and it hurt. Those damned amber eyes burned with a sadistic passion as he claimed the neko with deep thrusts, intimate kisses and caressing. While he, Inuyasha, was forced to watch, chained to the floor like a neglected dog.

It hurt damn it! He hadn't done anything to deserve a punishment like this. Did Sesshomaru truly intend to leave him tied down here all night? He didn't want to be left alone while the two of them snuggled into the warm comfortable bed without him. He wanted to be held too, he didn't care about his defiance any more he just wanted his alpha to forgive him.

Sesshomaru grinned smugly, knowing the hanyou had yielded and absently wondered if this time, the pup had finally learned his lesson. At any rate, he decided, it was time to bring this to an end.

Sesshomaru shoved Felix face down onto the floor, holding his arms where they were bound behind his back and pounded into the neko.

Felix, now nearly face to face with Inuyasha kept his eyes tightly shut, moaning and crying in pleasure. He couldn't bear the guilt of looking at the hanyou while he alone was being ravaged by their alpha. Each staggering thrust pushed him closer to the disheartened pup, only to be yanked back into the demon lord's hips and shoved forward again.

Inuyasha's puppy ears wilted, he couldn't watch any longer, he hung his head as far as the chains and collar would allow and waited for it to end. Watching the brash, spirited pup sink into despair was the icing on Sesshomaru's cake. The demon lord dug his claws into the neko's sides and raked them down the tender flesh as he spilled his seed into the boy's tight little body. It gripped and pulsed around him as Felix also came hard and screaming.

As the neko lay trembling on the floor, he whispered, "I'm sorry," just before he was lifted in the demon lord's arms and carried over to the door.

"Goodnight Inuyasha, I believe you have learned your lesson." Sesshomaru's deep smooth voice taunted as he flicked the light switch off, once again leaving the hanyou alone in the cold, dark room.

Out in the hall Felix stared, grief stricken at the door Sesshomaru had shut behind them.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please leave me here. I don't deserve to go with you." The little neko sank to his knees and hid his face. "Please punish me instead of Inuyasha," he sobbed.

Sesshomaru neatly folded his arms over his chest and stared amusedly down at the boy.

"Are you laboring under the delusion that you are allowed to decide what it is you deserve, neko?"

"Oh n-no Sesshomaru-sama, please I-I didn't mean to- it's just that... I-I only hoped that you might consider punishing me in place of Inuyasha."

"Then you hoped in vain. Leave."

Felix looked heart-broken. He gave a quick respectful bow then hurried away with tears streaming down his face. Sesshomaru watched the boy retreat down the hall with a cruel, yet satisfied smirk. He needn't lift a finger to punish Felix, what the neko did to himself was more than enough. Any physical chastisement would only lessen the boy's grief. Letting him suffer was far more enjoyable.

Sesshomaru silently waited in the hallway, allowing both his ukes a few more minutes to consider the consequences of their actions. Then he slowly stepped back into the room where he had left Inuyasha and switched the light back on.

Inuyasha looked up in surprise at Sesshomaru standing in the door way. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes as he stared uncertainly at the demon lord, not knowing why his mate had returned.

"Did you think yourself abandoned, hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked as he knelt next to him and began loosening the gag.

Inuyasha whimpered submissively, not even bothering to try and hide the relief that washed over him when he realized Sesshomaru had come to free him. The demon lord set the gag on the floor and unhooked the chains holding Inuyasha's head down, then grasped the hanyou by the chin and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I trust you have learned something from this experience."

With a wide and pleading look Inuyasha gave a few quick nods, indicating that he had indeed learned.

"Good."

Sesshomaru released Inuyasha's chin and stroked his hand over the hanyou's cheek then moved it up to gently caress one of his silky koinu ear. Inuyasha closed his eyes and eagerly tilted his head into the tender petting.

"Do you wish to be released?"

Inuyasha whimpered and rubbed the side of his face into Sesshomaru's hand. Yes, he wanted to be released. He wanted to be held and comforted, he wanted his mates touch and reassurance. His unfulfilled arousal still throbbed, agonizingly erect between his bound legs and was pleading for attention as well. It felt as though it would explode if Sesshomaru so much as looked at it.

"Yes … please." Inuyasha managed to whisper.

"Please what?" Sesshomaru taunted.

"Please … m-may I be released?"

Satisfied with the pup's response, Sesshomaru began removing the straight jacket and all the other bindings. The feel of those talented hands moving about his overly sensitive body and the waves of relief as circulation rushed back into his arms and legs was amazing. Each place Sesshomaru touched tingled blissfully as he worked the straps and buckles loose. The hanyou's entire body was buzzing and pulsing with need, the barest brush against his skin sent shivers up and down his spine.

Inuyasha was laying naked on his back, hopelessly aroused and panting when Sesshomaru came to the last part of him that still had its bindings. The pup had butterflies in his stomach watching Sesshomaru leer down at him, slowly reaching for his eager, weeping sex.

Inuyasha's hands clenched into fists at his sides and his breath hitched as the demon lord's fingers closed around him. They slid, slow and teasingly up the taught skin and gripped him firmly at the head. Sesshomaru moved his thumb to rub taunting circles over the velvet tip and that is when Inuyasha lost all will to resist his climax. The hanyou's spine arched up and he threw his head back crying out a loud whimpering moan as he came.

Sesshomaru's expression changed to a stern glare.

"You came without my permission?"

Inuyasha whimpered pleadingly and stared up in panic.

"I-I'm sorry Shu, ….. I-I didn't mean too."

"What gives you the impression that I care how sorry you are or how unintentional your transgression was?"

Sesshomaru grasped the pup's swollen organ and squeezed it cruelly, causing the taut skin to bulge between the criss-crossing lines of string that bound it. Inuyasha arched back and hissed in pain, whimpering defenselessly in the demon lord's grip.

The hanyou suddenly found himself face-down over Sesshomaru's knee. One powerful, elegant hand clapped down hard and unexpectedly on the pale expanse of smooth, bare cheek beneath it and pain blossomed in its wake. Inuyasha yelped and tried to scramble backwards but it was too late, another powerful hand and leg effectively immobilized him, while the other continued its assault on his ass.

"Was one punishment not enough for you hanyou, or is my touch truly that overwhelming?"

Inuyasha's whole body was jarred by the force of each slap. Loud clapping sounds echoed around the room in time to the harsh spanking, mingling with the sound of the hanyou's voice crying out. Each time the flat palm of that frighteningly strong hand slammed down on him, electric heat scattered in sparks straight through his body, making him tremble and shiver. His dick, still painfully hard and bound, was being crushed between the demon lord's thigh and his own stomach. With every staggering impact it thrust roughly against the gray silk slacks, threatening to bring him to completion once again.

There was no telling what Sesshomaru would do to him if he came a second time without permission. The hanyou writhed and struggled trying to escape that inviting friction, while his cheeks burned and stung as if someone were pouring scalding water over his bottom and the heat was all pooling low, way too low in his stomach.

"Please …. Please!" Inuyasha finally begged, panicking as he grew closer to orgasm.

"Please what?" Sesshomaru growled, striking him particularly hard to punctuate his question.

Inuyasha's back arched, his breath hitched and his claws dug into the tile floor.

"Please! Please may I cum!"

Sesshomaru reveled for a moment in the look of sheer panic on his mates face before finally answering, "No."

Inuyasha bit his lip and whimpered, desperately trying to think of anything that might stop him from cumming. 'Jaken, Jaken naked, Jaken in a tutu.' It wasn't working, with each slap he was closer and closer to going over the edge. His bottom was hot, it stung and tingled, the skin was prickly and nearly felt raw every time Sesshomaru's hand connected. At the same time his member throbbed, caught between the blissful friction of slick flesh and smooth silk.

Sesshomaru, satisfied with the hanyou's frantic struggle to obey, slid his hand slowly along the crevice of Inuyasha's cheeks and pressed a finger into the quivering little ring of muscles between them. Inuyasha froze and whimpered desperately.

"Hn, I suppose I will grant you release."

Inuyasha tensed in pleasure and moaned loudly. The string binding his rigid member pulled tight as semen gushed through the swollen organ and spurted from the tubing inside it as he came. Panting and shuddering in relief the hanyou collapsed weakly over Sesshomaru's lap.

The demon lord contently toyed with the small opening that now happily clenched around his finger while allowing Inuyasha a few moments to recover.

"You should be aware that my patients for your disobedience has worn very thin, Inuyasha. ... If I am required to remind you, even once more this evening, the consequences will be dire. Do I make myself clear?"

Inuyasha slowly nodded his head.

"Good. Now get up."

Without another word Sesshomaru led his chastened hanyou out of the basement and up to their bed room. Inside, Felix was curled at the foot of the bed still crying with his face in his arms. The little neko startled when there was suddenly movement next to him on the mattress and he looked up in surprise to find Inuyasha staring down at him.

"Hey, what's the matter? What are ya crying for?"

Felix sat right up, threw his arms around Inuyasha's waist and buried his face on the hanyou's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. It's all my fault that you got punished." The little neko sobbed.

While Inuyasha assured Felix that it wasn't all his fault, Sesshomaru, being the only one of the three of them still dressed, changed into a comfortable sleeping yukata then settled himself at the head of the bed.

"Come here, neko," Sesshomaru ordered.

Felix flinched and his ears instinctively slicked back into his hair before he timidly crawled up next to the demon lord.

"Please forgive me Sesshomaru-sama." Tears began to well up in the little demon's eyes again and he hung his head.

"If you wish for forgiveness, you may earn it with your mouth."

Felix looked up, uncertain what he should do.

"Come hanyou, lie down." Sesshomaru gestured to the space next to him on the bed.

Inuyasha had been sitting at the end of the bed feeling rather awkward and embarrassed about the bondage and tubing still attached to his manhood. However not enough so to risk angering the demon lord, so he carefully crawled to Sesshomaru's side and obediently lay down on his back.

"Good boy."

Inuyasha shuddered as his mate once again grasped his arousal, this time finally untying the cord that bound him. He shivered and moaned when the piece of tubing slid smoothly free from his shaft and pre-emission seeped generously in its wake. His length glistened with a slick coating of his seed, and more continued leaking from the tip.

"Clean it." Sesshomaru instructed, looking at the little neko.

Felix's ears perked up as he realized Sesshomaru was giving him permission to pleasure Inuyasha and he quickly situated himself between the hanyou's legs. The little neko bowed his head low and ran his tongue up the underside of the swollen member, before engulfing it with his mouth and eagerly sucking.

"Nnngh." Inuyasha moaned, thrusting up into Felix's oh so talented mouth. The rough, bumpy texture of his neko tongue, gliding over such sensitive skin made Inuyasha writhe and shudder.

Sesshomaru absently trailed a hand up Inuyasha's side, raising goosebumps along the path it traveled, while he passively watched Felix's head bob up and down the hanyou's length. When the slender digits reached the hanyou's chest they took hold of one small erect nipple and crushed it harshly between them.

Inuyasha hissed in lust dazed pain, closed his eyes and ached his back up off the bed.

"Are you … content?" The demon lord whispered against a silky koinu ear, then released the tender nub.

Inuyasha shook his head rapidly back and forth, not bothering to open his eyes.

"No?"

Inuyasha felt warm breath on his chest as the word left Sesshomaru's mouth, then a blissful wet heat laving the small wounds left by the demon lord's claws around his nipple. Inuyasha moaned and thrust deeper into Felix's mouth while quickly nodding his head yes.

"What is it you desire, hanyou? Speak, so I understand you clearly."

"I-I want …. haaa …. I want you … i-inside me." Inuyasha blushed, moaning from the feel of Felix's tongue sliding from side to side around him.

Sesshomaru pressed two fingers to his mate's lips and slid them into the wet cavern. Inuyasha hummed in pleasure as he sucked and laved the digits pumping into his mouth.

Sesshomaru watched contently until he was satisfied with the slick coating, then moved them down to nudge against the hanyou's opening. He pulled Inuyasha into his lap so he could easily access the pup's entrance and slowly eased the slender digits inside.

"Ahhh." Inuyasha moaned, aching his back and thrusting harder into Felix's mouth. The neko had moved with them never stopping his attention to the hanyou's length.

"You won't be releasing without permission _again_ will you?"

"Nnnnnn." Inuyasha writhed from hearing the command word once more.

He bit his lip and clenched his fists in the sheets on either side of him fighting back his bodies ecstatic reaction. Once it was under control he whimpered in relief.

"N-No."

"Good boy." Sesshomaru cooed against his ear and Inuyasha melted down to his toes.

He put his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and clung to the back of his kimono as the blissful assault on his body continued.

"Haa haa ….. p-please … more." Inuyasha whimpered.

"Hum, is this not what you wanted? I am inside you, just as you requested." Sesshomaru taunted, wiggling his fingers around to further his point.

"Please … I … Haaa …. I want … I want you to fuck me." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Such disgraceful words from this filthy little mouth …..." Sesshomaru removed his fingers, grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and forced him up into a sitting position by jerking the arm at a painful angle up behind his back. " …. You will learn to speak with some manners."

"Pleeeaaase." Inuyasha whined.

The demon lord shoved Inuyasha down on his stomach, right on top of Felix and entered the pup in one forceful thrust, then began pounding into him without pause.

"Ahhha ahhha!" Inuyasha cried out in time to the violent intrusions, while attempting, unsuccessfully, with his one free arm to take some of his weight off of Felix.

The little neko ended up flattened beneath Inuyasha with the hanyou's cock buried completely in his throat. Unable to move or breathe, Felix squirmed helplessly at the bottom of the pile. He could feel the thick length pulse and throb as Sesshomaru relentlessly continued. He could also feel Inuyasha's body tremble as he braced against the demon lord's insistent thrusting, trying to lift himself enough to allow Felix oxygen, an effort the little neko greatly appreciated as he gasped precious air into his lungs.

Inuyasha dug his claws into the mattress and pressed his forehead to the small of Felix's back, moaning loudly as cool air rushed around his member each time the neko inhaled.

Felix, panting and breathless abandoned his attempts at sucking and decided to focus more on keeping his teeth from scraping on tender flesh and using his tongue. He slowly lapped up the length of the thick shaft, swirled his tongue around the head and explored the small slit at the tip.

Inuyasha groaned in pleasure.

"This is what you desired, is it not?" Sesshomaru casually asked, while still pounding into the hanyou.

"Y-Yes." Inuyasha's voice trembled.

The demon lord grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and yanked him up right to growl against his ear.

"Then why do I not hear your gratitude, half breed?"

"Ahhhh! … Thank you ….. ahhhha …... Thank you Shu!"

"Yes, you should be thankful. You have done nothing to deserve this Sesshomaru's touch. I very well could have left you bound in the basement and slaked my lusts with the neko as you so eagerly do."

Sesshomaru thrust harder as those cruel words filled the pup's ears and Inuyasha whimpered.

"Ahhhh … I ...I'm sorry …. Shu … ahh … I'm sorry."

"I care nothing for your apologies, hanyou. You will prove your remorse to me through actions and your obedience." The demon lord's voice rumbled darkly.

Inuyasha whimpered and moaned. The words should have been hurtful, instead they seemed only to fuel his desire. He was edging closer and closer to completion as the demon lord continued. Thrust after staggering thrust filled him, gliding over his most sensitive nerves.

Sesshomaru released his grip on the pup's hair and arm and Inuyasha returned to bracing against the blissful assault. With his other arm now free, he reached beneath Felix to stroke the little neko's neglected sex.

"Mmmnnnnn!" Felix moaned with the head of Inuyasha's dick still in his mouth.

The humming vibration of the neko's voice was enough to make Inuyasha see stars.

"Nnnnnaagh!" He immediately stopped and bit into the little demon's hip, silently willing himself not to orgasm.

"Shu … Please, please may I cum?" Inuyasha knew it was no use but he couldn't help trying.

"Hum …... No." Sesshomaru answered, unconcerned with the hanyou's need.

The demon lord took pleasure in watching his mate struggle to obey. His lips curled into a sadistic grin as he thrust himself harder and faster into the pup.

Inuyasha grit his teeth in the neko's flesh and dug claws into his slender thigh, damning his body for becoming so aroused by the arrogant tyrant. He could feel that Sesshomaru was also nearing his completion though. The thick length invading him was swelling in anticipation and that excited him even more.

It stretched him wider, pressing harder along those nerves. His insides clenched and pulsed, begging to be filled and his member throbbed in the wet heat of Felix's mouth.

Oh kami, he wanted to cum! Inuyasha's ears slicked submissively back into his hair and he whined pleadingly.

"Please! Please! Pleeaaaase!"

"No," Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha once again pressed his forehead to the little neko's back, panting from the effort to control his delirious body. He closed his eyes, whimpering, trembling and moaning as the assault continued.

Felix was doing his best not to make things more difficult for Inuyasha yet still obey the demon lord's command to clean him. He gingerly lapped at the sides and base of the swollen shaft, slowly laving the taut skin, trying to avoid any of the more sensitive areas.

Even that was too much, heat coiled low and tight in Inuyasha's stomach, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Sesshomaru please! … Please …. I ….. I …."

"You may."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Inuyasha's entire body went rigid, bowing over top of the little neko and he howled in pleasure as he came.

"Mmn _again_." Sesshomaru groaned, relishing the convulsive grip of the hanyou's insides as the second orgasm crashed over him. The demon lord's thrusting became more insistent and he grabbed his mate by the hair, yanking him up to growl into one silky koinu ear.

"_AGAIN_."

The pup's body tightened even further with the third orgasm and Sesshomaru bit into the pale column of his neck as his seed filled the euphoric hanyou.

Panting and breathless, Inuyasha slumped limply back against Sesshomaru's chest spasming lightly from after shocks of pleasure.

Felix slowly sat up from between the hanyou's legs blinking wide surprised eyes at the two inu. The poor little neko's face was covered in cum.

"I-I couldn't move away and it didn't go in my mouth." He blushed as a glob slid down his cheek and dripped off his chin.

Inuyasha did his best not to burst out laughing but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"Geez you really got covered."

Using the corner of a blanket, Inuyasha wiped the neko's face clean. He also noticed the kitten was still painfully erect.

"Oh damn, …. you never got off."

"It's ok, I'm happy as long as you got to." Felix beamed.

The hanyou shuddered as Sesshomaru slid out from inside him to recline comfortable against the pillows.

"Ya well I say you should get off-" Inuyasha paused, looking nervously over his shoulder at the demon lord. "Uh I mean, that is if it's ok."

Sesshomaru raised an elegant brow in amusement. Perhaps the pup had finally learned his place.

"You may sate the neko with your hand."

Inuyasha pulled Felix up to the head of the bed and tucked the little neko under the covers with him, next to the demon lord. He snuggled close behind Felix, trapping him between Sesshomaru and himself with the boys back pressed flush to his chest.

Once situated and comfortable Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the neko to grasp his slender length and slowly began stroking him. The other hand trailed lower, circling and rubbing the tiny pink opening just beneath his sac. Not enough to enter but just enough to tease and nudge, eliciting little whimpers of pleasure from the kitten as he lustfully thrust into the hanyou's hand.

Sesshomaru took hold of one silver nipple ring, while Inuyasha manipulated the lower half of the neko's body, he lazily toyed with the small metal hoop, pulling and twisting it. Felix didn't last long under the attention of both inu's, soon his body shook with orgasm and he cried out in bliss as he came.

The little neko trembled and shuddered watching Inuyasha smugly lick the slick liquid that had spilled onto his hand.

"Feel better?"

"Mmhum, thank you." Felix replied with a sated, drunken kind of grin.

He slowly blinked sleepy eyes before just letting them close and with a content sigh, nuzzled into the pillow between the hanyou and the demon lord, drifting off to sleep. Inuyasha though sleep was a wonderful idea and relaxed against the neko with his arms still wrapped around the boy's slender frame.

Sesshomaru lay quietly looking on as sleep claimed his two tired ukes before finally closing his own eyes and allowing a light slumber to fall over him as well.


End file.
